Headsets are being used increasingly in computing applications, such as for teleconferencing, for electronic gaming, or as a human interface device (HID) to interact with a computing device in general. A particular problem exists when more than one audio signal needs to be provided to the headset simultaneously. In such a case, mixing of the respective multiple audio signals is required. However, setting the appropriate mixing level in view of the respective application and the user's preference can be difficult.
In the above-mentioned example of electronic gaming applications, multiplayer games exist where not only game audio (effects and/or music) is provided, but also where an audio chat with further remote players is possible and correspondingly, chat audio is provided in addition to the game audio. Initially available multiplayer games provided game audio through a connected stereo system, while chat audio was typically provided through a mono headset, keeping the two audio signals separate. More recent games and game platforms provide both, game audio and chat audio through a single headset, requiring mixing of the thus present multiple audio signals.
Certainly, when multiple audio signals are present, a user may want to adjust the volume or balance of the multiple audio signals, i.e., the “output mix”. In the above-mentioned example of multiplayer games, it may e.g. be desired to adjust the volume of the game audio and the chat audio, so that remote players can be fully understood even in case of the presence of relatively loud game audio, such as due to current game audio effects.
In the mentioned multiplayer gaming applications, a recent game platform allows adjustment of the main volume and additionally provides control of the balance between game and chat audio.
As the present inventors have ascertained, this limited control option results in insufficient flexibility, in particular for multiplayer gaming applications.
Accordingly, an object exists to provide an improved headset audio system allowing an enhanced and precise audio control in case of multiple simultaneous audio sources.